Some known power tools, such as driver drills, utilize a motor (e.g., a brushless motor) having a wound-type stator that serves as its drive source. If a brushless motor is employed, then, as disclosed in US 2013/270932, electrically insulating members are respectively fixed to opposite ends of a stator core, which is formed by laminating a plurality of steel plates and which has a plurality of teeth (e.g., six) that protrude from an inner side of the stator core. Coils of each phase (all coils collectively constituting a multiphase winding wire) are respectively wound around each pair of teeth, which are positioned with point symmetry, i.e. which are diagonally opposite of each other. End parts of the coils are respectively connected to power-supply lines of each phase via terminals provided on the electrically insulating members. A discoidal sensor-circuit board, which comprises rotation-detection devices that detect the positions of permanent magnets provided on a rotor, is attached to one of the electrically insulating members.
In addition, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication 2009-303363 discloses a stator of an electric motor that comprises six magnetic poles (teeth) that protrude from an inner side of the cylindrical stator core Again, coils of each phase are wound around point-symmetric pairs of the teeth, and all the coils collectively constitute a three-phase winding.